


the best things happen at the worst of times, tyler thinks

by naughttoday



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Unrequited love to requited love, a little bit of smut, im sorry jenna i love u but. my mans, josh gets pretty sad but do not fret he is ok, not a lot dont worry it's pretty vague, they luv each other in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughttoday/pseuds/naughttoday
Summary: tyler Loved jenna.it took him too long to realize he loved josh more.





	the best things happen at the worst of times, tyler thinks

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a downer at first but i promise it gets better do not worry they end up happy  
> also i love jenna and tyler's relationship so much they make each other so happy im sorry about this but. i love my boys im sorry

the best things happen at the worst of times, tyler thinks while he lays in his bed next to his beautiful wife.   
there really wasnt a better time to be thinking, late at night when everything became more serious and the happiness was like fog, quick and thick, and disappearing fast. tyler thinks of his life and how he wished things were different, how he wishes it was josh curled up to him instead of jenna, and he knows now that he loves josh. he wishes josh would have gotten the goddamn courage years ago and told him crying that he loved him when he could have the option to love him back, but now they were famous. celebrities with drama end up dead to the public and gone away, and how could tyler get his songs out if they didnt exist? now he'd have to stay silent, trapped in this cocoon of a love triangle one where he said he knew he had to, she was the prettiest girl in the room, then passed it off as a typo, saying he had the prettiest girl in the room. 

josh wanted to be better than this, he knew, he only wanted to be the best for tyler but instead he fell in love with him and waited too long to say anything, waited until he knew tyler wouldnt be able to do anything about it, but that didnt stop even the smallest part of him for hoping. he knew it was a bad time, knew he should have said it better than asking if he would ever write a love song not about jenna, if we dont believe whats on tv was really for him. he knew it should have been a better time, a bunk night, not when they were trapped in the same room forced to share the same bed. that night left josh on the floor, crying himself his own soggy pillow in the carpet.

tyler didnt know if he'd feel the same a year or two ago, he had a cross shoved so far up his ass he can still taste the metal of it if he reaches his tongue back far enough. he didnt know if he would have stopped the band, refused to be friends with him, even after the nights of nightmares and josh's shaky voice singing and soothing him back to a peaceful sleep filled with josh-shaped dreams. the more he thinks about it, those were always his favourites.

this is where they end up. two rooms apart, two worlds apart, tyler pretending jenna doesnt have those curves, that it's josh's strong arms wrapped around him not ones he could easily snap in half, and josh creating a piece of art with the mediums of his tears, dried snot, spit. tyler pretends he cannot hear josh sobbing through the door every time he and jenna make love, pretends it was just a hard night when he isnt up for it, pretends he would not do anything to go over there and tell him how he feels, how he's always felt, how he continues to feel. tyler pretends that it doesnt break his heart when josh sits farther away now, giving him space, knowing he cant come closer. he pretends he cant see joshs face before he goes to sleep at night, the hurt and betrayal and destroying heartbreak evident on his face when tyler told him he couldnt ever love him, and to 'please, i dont want to see you, get out'. he pretends he is okay, and josh pretends he isnt crying as hard as he is, that those red circles are from his makeup, please please believe him, he is trying so hard not to cry right now. he pretends he just drinks more water now, which is why he leaves for the bathroom every time he sees tyler and jenna kiss. josh pretends to be whole, and not once does he notice how it's always jenna kissing tyler, or jenna holding tyler's hand. he doesnt see how tyler looks at him now when he plays his love songs, how he dedicates that old elvis tune to josh every night he plays it. 

the best things happen at the worst of times, they think together, both hoping something would happen to bring them together. and, it does. their love started out sad, but it doesnt have to end that way, tyler thinks. he always thinks now, barely talks, only to josh.

it happens when they dont expect it. tyler gives josh a rose, and josh smiles with a smile that doesnt quite reach his eyes, and they leave the stage. tyler mentions it, what white flowers mean, how they symbolize purity, perfection, and are usually given at weddings. and josh doesnt know what to believe, tells tyler that he isnt pure, that he's dirty and marked up and destroyed by a love that couldnt ever happen. and tyler, for once in his life, pulls the cross so tightly lodged in his throat out of his ass, and he tells josh that maybe, his love could love him back, it just took them longer to realize it. josh stops in his tracks, tells tyler he isnt joking, too hurt to be able to make a joke of this, and tyler tells him he's serious, looks him in the eyes and tells him 'i love you, josh' and josh cant breathe. he cant move, waiting for his crew to come out covered in confetti shouting 'hah! we got you!' but they dont, and tyler is leaning in with his big brown doe eyes trapping josh and asking if this is okay, and josh still cant breathe. he starts breathing only when tyler puts their lips together, and he sighs so loud he's sure theyll get caught. there is no crashing of bodies, no mashing of lips or speed, just them, only them in this euphoric bliss. josh can feel how much softer tylers lips feel against his than he would have thought, and how smooth his skin in under his hands. 

he cant quite believe it, if he's honest, not even as they are telling the crew theyre sharing the same room tonight and leaving jenna all by herself, telling her they need to talk about stuff. he cant believe it even as he undresses tyler, sees him in a way he hasnt before, appreciating his body in a different way and muttering 'i love yous' against tylers lips, against his neck, against his collarbones, against his thighs. and, neither does tyler. he cant believe that this is what he was missing, this is how he was supposed to feel when he kissed jenna, this is how it was meant to be. he cant believe how good it all feels, sensations he wasnt aware of, being brought into the light. neither of them can truly believe it, not as theyre both joined as one, not as theyre coming apart to the sound of broken moans in the shape of their names. only after do they believe it, as josh whispers how beautiful tyler is, how much he loves him, still waiting for tyler to tell him he regrets it until tyler finally opens his swollen lips to mutter the same back to josh, telling him how good he is, how sorry he is for making him feel so bad , wants him to know he isnt playing him, that this is so so real and not a word fake. 

and josh? he has never felt this good in his life, even though he knows tomorrow will come and they will face the world with all its consequences and judgement and maybe itll be terrible. jenna will tell everyone and theyll be forbidden to see eachother, but josh knows that if he gets to be with tyler through it all? everything will be worth it.


End file.
